Written Evidence
by Emothgurl
Summary: Maggie and Johnny - what is it that they're getting into? a peek at their lives - from each of their personal diaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Written Evidence**

From the diary of Maggie Strong:

September 26th, 2067

Hi. This is Maggie. I feel kinda weird, like I'm trapped between choosing a chilli dog and a double scoop of fudge ripple at Flitzy's. You know, like you like them both but they're on different standards, dessert and comfort food? Well, that's how I'm feeling. It's been six long dusty years – I'm fifteen and a half now, so the last time I opened a page of you, I was, um, wait a minute…nine and a half? Yeah. I feel like I'm still a little girl, writing in you, but I have no choice, because I HAVE to spill my guts or I'll choke.

Well, here they are: today, I fell in love. It's weird, because if I finish the sentence…well, I fell in love with a red-nosed, blue-lipped, orange-haired farm rookie who was sneezing his nose off during the race. I could hear him over the headset: "Achoo. Ah-ah-Achoo! And then I could almost see his helmet flying up, up, shattering the glass. And that was when I was like, woot, girl, you like him. And I was like, huh? I've liked him since he ejected from his old scrap plane! And then I retorted Hah! See, you DO like him! An di think I'm going retarded, because which Metajets/ARC racer pilot/ARC Chairman's one and only growing up Mag-pie-slash-daughter falls in desperate, heedless love with a flu-infested rookie? Not me, I thought, but now things can go anywhere, because as you see I'm talking to myself. Well, to my diary.

So, to get to the point, yeah: I. Fell. In. Love. With. Johnny. Miller.

Actually, I've pretty much liked him since the day he came, but this was different. I don't really know how to explain it. Before, I was contented with just flirting (occasionally) or making him jealous, or even just shutting my mouth/planning a prank on him with Zak, but, please, I said, Move ON, Maggie! I'm growing up, and so is he, and – I'm not sure, but I guess he pretty much feels the same way. It's nearly eleven, I'm sleepy, and my hand wants to fall off, so good night.

Erm, uh, Love, Maggie/ Mag-pie (even though I hate that)/ Maggster/ Mag.

From the diary of Johnny Strong:

September 26th, 2067

Dear Diary,

I haven't written anything in you since 10 years ago, right? And look at you, if diaries had ages scales (like some experts say dogs have), you'd be like… seriously ancient by now. Well, I have something to confide in you today and I swear that if I don't tell or _write_ it to someone, I'll be like, all stressed. And brain-dead.

This morning, I have to go join an ARC race that I really don't want participate in. I caught a cold! Come on, how am I supposed to fly if my eyes can't see anything (because of the blurry sight that comes with colds)? But no! I was forced to fly! I'm telling you, if I hadn't drank like… ten gallons of hot coffee before the race, I'd have had to die among those jets!

And what caused the cold? Well, it was all thanks to Zak! Thanks a lot, bud! He told me to wait for him in some confounded parking area and yes, I waited, stood there for 3 hours under the rain (without shelter or an umbrella) until he called me and apologized. "Sorry Johnny, I have some more important things to do. Catch you tomorrow and if you're still waiting, go home! I hear over the radio we got some sick rains." Man, if you'd just said that 3 hours earlier!

And today, I finished in… last place. Of course I was seriously ashamed to meet any of them! And _then _what happened next? Metajets mission! Excuse me if this is rude (if it is, it's a heck of a lot more polite than your nasty remarks), but why don't you "Ravens" go back to your confounded nest? I'm tired, please just let me rest for a few darn hours and I'll do anything you say (no not really. Do I look _that_ senile to you?)! I shot. I missed. I got an ear-full from Captain Strong and Trey ! I have always respected them but excuse me, I am horribly SICK! Are you blind? I already told you, didn't you see my nose turning red? My lips turning purple? And all of you – you've turned a simple cold into influenza!

So, my dear diary, I've decided! Right! I will skip the first ARC race for the first time in my whole life! _NOT EVEN_ Maggie can pull me out of my sweet and warm and comfortable bed. Seriously, I'll sleep right away!

PS: Did I say that even Maggie can't pull me out of my bed? Well, if it's her and not the other guys, I'll try my best to get up (shhh) .


	2. Chapter 2

**Written Evidence**

From the Diary of Maggie Strong:

September 27th, 2067

Okay, so Johnny was Really REALLY sick today. I saw Trey and Zak going off to buy him some chicken soup and I snorted in disgust at their backs. I mean, 7-11 chicken soup is so nerdy. Well, maybe not so much, if you don't know how to _cook_. But I _do. _and I'm using my culinary skills for an excuse to find the way to Johnny's heart – through his stomach!

So I cooked it. The first try I was shaking so bad I failed (not like me, I know, but this was for JOHNNY MILLER please kill the opera singers and stage lights.). The second try, I hit pay dirt. Some tarragon, basil spice, add a pinch of salt… and VOILA! I put it in a box.

I tiptoed to his room and listened. Someone was playing "I asked her out and fell flat on my face" in a rock remix. "Johnny?" I asked uncertainly. No reply. This time I knocked softly. "Johnny!" I rattled the doorknob. It was locked. "Johnny…" I called his name fifteen more times until I heard the snore. It was soft, but long, and I giggled. Finally I just shook my head and wrote him a note saying he could check the soup when he woke up, no matter how cold it was. I slipped it under his door. Then I walked back to my room smiling.

From the Diary of Johnny Miller:

September 27th, 2067

Dear diary!

So I'm home today, like a lazy sloth. Watching TV. Man, I just don't know what's wrong with me, I just feel dizzy and Captain Strong forced me to stay (He didn't need to "force" my absence had he allowed me to stay home yesterday).

Zak brought me a big bowl of chicken soup. He told me that he made it himself and told me to finish it. I tried it and it was pretty good. I had no idea the Zak man could even cook! Then he told me that he needed to borrow my CD player. What a heartbreaker. That's the reason for all the kiss-upping with the soup.

After that visit from "my best friend" (who made me wait 3 hours in the pouring rain), Trey came into my room. He asked how me how I felt, and then gave me… guess what! Another bowl of chicken soup. I was going to refuse it but he totally caught me. He told me that Maggie made it for me. So I ate the soup (eagerly), then he laughed and told me, "Sorry to tell you this, but Zak and I got ours at the store. Maggie did not cook this." This was not polite but told hip to "SHUTTUP!"and then he went out of the room with my pillow on his head! Seriously, was he really trying to break my heart?

Oh God, this is the part that the whole entry was about. Maggie came over to visit me but I was asleep. Two bowls of soup made me sleepy and I didn't want anybody to disturb me, so I locked the door, turned on the radio and I slept. She called me like - 20 times but I was deaf to the outside world. When I woke up just half an hour ago, I saw a short letter that read _"I couldn't wake you up so I'll leave this thing here. You can check it when you wake up. I'm off now. Mag."_ I scratched my head. Man, when did she come?

So I'll check this thing right away. Um… oh God! Chicken soup again? Maggie, please tell me that you cooked this! At least please tell me that you didn't buy this from the convenient store! I'm begging you Maggie!

Okay, gotta finish this soup before it gets cold. I swear that if I have to eat more soup… Oh man! It's Captain Strong! And a bowl of soup!


	3. Chapter 3

**Written Evidence**

From the Diary of Maggie Strong:

September 28th, 2067

Finally, today, Johnny was well enough to race. Probably because of my chicken soup. (Later I found out he had to eat nine bowls of chicken soup. NINE bowls!). We had a race, and he and Trey had a quarrel. Typical. I think Jordan is great and all, but c'mon, give the poor boy a rest!

They were like taunting each other over the headset, and I could hear5 them fine. Insults because Johnny had red hair, insults because Trey thought he was such a huge big shot (and he WAS, but drop that.). so guess what happened? Those two were so wrapped up in each other (will I ever be wrapped up with him? I know it's an embarrassing thought…) and they were like shouting some stuff they hadn't done yet. They counted their chickens before they hatched: Zak won. They were so busy yelling at each other that, wham! They collided, and Zak just breezed by into the finish line, about two jet lengths away. I shook my head and sighed, then asked when they would ever get along in perfect, peaceful, quiet harmony.

I landed and hopped out of my jet. I just glanced in their direction, and I saw Trey with a look on his face that said he had a deal for Johnny. I wonder what it was.

From the Diary of Johnny Miller:

September 28th, 2067

Yesterday I ate a total of 9 bowls of chicken soup! From all my friends. I appreciate all the concern, really I do, but I have a feeling I won't be able to ingest any chicken soup for a long time.

So I started the first race after my illness. Trey 'inspired' me - "Hey farm boy, prepare to inhale my smoke exhaust!" what kind of welcome was that? I retorted, a little pissed, "We'll see, big-shot. Maybe it'll be the other way around!"

"Pshh!" he snorted, "As _if_!" and stalked away.

The race began. Trey flew parallel to my jet, a little too close. I began feeling worried about the paint job. "Try to follow my lead, Farm boy!" he was underestimating me. That was one of my pet peeves. So I sped up and so did he. I passed him and he passed me. We proceeded in that manner till we caught sight of the finish banner. Trey yelled over the headset, "Johnny, sorry to disappoint you, but I choose my racing rank over my friends!" "As if I'll let you win!" I answered. We both sped up but because of that – BAM! We collided together and Zak passed us, whooping "Hey dude, keep flying like that in the next race, okay? Gives me more of a chance!" Zak chuckled and easily flew to the finish line. Ahead of _us._ "Will you two _ever_ get along!" Maggie sighed over the headset. "That wasn't me, he started first" "_Right_! Red head, we both know it was _you_!"

Trey sneered.

"Whatever," Maggie sighed again, right before coming in second across the finish line. I pushed my baby, a little too hard, and we clanked across the line – at the same instant as Trey.

Red in the face and supremely annoyed, I landed.

Trey was banging on my windshield before I even had a chance to get out of my safety belts.

"_What!_" I snapped as soon as I got out.

Trey stood there, looking pretty glum and – dare I say it? - _ashamed._ "Listen, I'm here to apologize. We shouldn't be that bitchy again. We could get hurt in battles or even races."

"You think that I can forgive you that easily?" I answered, crossing my arms angrily.

"What if I gave told you i have tickets to Mag's favourite band's concert? Live..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Written Evidence**

From the Diary of Maggie Strong:

September 29th, 2067

You will NOT believe what happened. Today. I feel all tingly just thinking about it .

I was eating breakfast, in the main cabin, where all five of us meet (dad included), usually where we play video games or stuff. It's a rec room with another section, a table and a fully-stocked kitchen. There I was shovelling down the last of a bowl of two day old Krispies when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and almost choked. It was Johnny! In a really cute ocean-blue jersey that matched his eyes and had the ARC logo on the back. When I was finished coughing, he said, "Um, morning Maggie." I said it back to him. There was a pounding feeling in my chest, like my heart was going to plop in my cereal bowl. I pushed it away. I wasn't hungry anymore.

And then he told me. About having two tickets to the Silver Vixens and Stag Company's live concert – my favourite band _ever._

My mouth fell open. "_are you insane! They're like sold out!_"

Johnny's face flushed (!). "Um, yep, I know. But I got two tickets." He waved them in the air. "Are you in or not?"

Suddenly the knot in my throat disentangled and I was able to say, happily, "don't be an ass! Of _course _I'm going with you, Johnny!"

After the race, I went to my room. "What to wear… what to wear…" I muttered as I dug out my whole closet. Finally I found the perfect outfit:

A black dress with these radical black sequins sown on. This was Johnny Miller, and I was glad the dress came about to my thighs. I was about to go on a date with a farm boy and he shouldn't be THAT hard to impress. I turned sideways in front of the mirror and grinned. Then I slipped into a pair of pumps, not TOO high, that were black velvet, packed a purse, put another coat of gloss on, some mascara, and set out to meet Johnny.

When he saw me, his face was like, jdomgyfsh. That means 'really surprised'. He coughed once. "Oh, hi…Maggie." I sucked in my stomach without looking at him. "Why'd you wear this?" he choked out. ( I could swear he was about to drool)"Well, I'd normally wear any old suit to a concert, but this is my fave band," I said, surprised to find a flirt in my voice. Go, not-so-girly girl! "So I don't think you can be seen with me unless you go and change into something more like mine," I said, grabbing him by the shoulders and steering him in the direction of his room.

"Okay. I'll just be a sec. I mean minute."

Just then Zak came by.

"Or a whole 60 minutes, a.k.a. an hour!" that moron called out.

"Oh, just shut your trap, you dirt bag!" I snarled. This was MY date and MY evening and no non-sibling sibling of mine was gonna ruin it.

I must've put extra venom in my look and Zak must've read it cause he screamed like a girl and took off, with me hot on his heels.

Johnny just closed his door.

I lit after Zak, tripped him, then pulled him into a headlock and bit his ear. Not the flirty kind of nibble, but I BIT into it.

He squealed. Then I pulled it, and he was cast into total ear-oblivion.

Just then, Johnny came out of his room dressed like a total hunk. I froze. He had on these long black khakis and this blood-red shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He smelled good, like he'd just put a TOUCH of cologne on. He looked adorable and hot(I kind of felt hickey-hungry).

I defrosted and glared at Zak. "If you EVER tease me again, I'll do even WORSE to you!" I said.

"But I teased Johnny, not you," he replied meekly.

"Do I LOOK like I CARE!" I retorted.

So anyway. We flew to the stadium, where the concert was being held.

Just as Johnny was about to land his jet, this blasted guard came out and said, "Sorry, no jet landing here." Johnny rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding?"

"Young man, the parking lot is over there," the stout guy said. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts and I touched Johnny's arm and told him I'd wait here.

I hopped out and waited about twenty minutes until I saw Johnny walking towards me.

"There you are!" I said. "Come on, the first song is just about starting!"

I took a hold of his arm and led him in.

The songs, techno and a really cool kind of rap, had me wiggling and shaking and dancing...of course, Johnny was staring at me. I smiled, took his hand, and made him dance with me. Amazingly, he might even have been a better dancer than me.

When we got home, and Johnny had just parked his jet, I knew it was now or never.

"Um, thanks, Johnny!" I said. He glanced over at me. We were just kinda sitting there, quiet.

"I – really enjoyed this evening – did you?" I finally said.

He stammered, "Uh, yeah,"

I leaned over, put a hand on hand on his shoulder, kissed his cheek, and jumped out of his jet.

So there, that's why I had to narrate the whole thing, because this day was really important. And now, it's ten to twelve, and I'm still replaying the whole cheek thingy scene, and I want to sleep. So good night, dear diary, thank you for being here to spill to.

From the Diary of Johnny Miller:

September 29th, 2067

I took Maggie to the live concert this morning, right after the race.

I asked her this morning.

"Hey, Maggie. I've got two tickets to Silver Vixen and Stag Company," I said, looking up at her. She was wearing a fit sweater and I could swear my pants were getting fitter, too. She slammed her hands on the table – "Are you _furreal_? They got sold out!" "Yeah, I know." I answered stupidly, "So are you in or not?" "Johnny! Don't be an ass!" it ought at first she was gonna deny..."'course I'm coming!" She smiled and walked away. The idea of a date with her inspired me so much that - "Farm boy, how the hell'd you win second?" yelled trey.

And I was in very high spirits.

But what happened a few hours late? That's what had my head on a hottie-adrenaline-rush.

"Johnny! _There_ you are."

"Oh hi Maggie! How come you wore this dress?" I asked dumbly. I mean – she was flaunting her legs, her _thighs_ at me...

"What's wrong with this outfit?" She retorted. Man, this was the first time I'd been up close to so much of her skin. "Johnny... dress up to my level. You can_not _wear sweats to a concert. With me. I mean you look good, but I'm going to need _great._" She leaned closer and grinned at me. I could swear it was intentional. Her cleavage was directly in my sightline. (I knew it sounds pervy, but dudes have to feed hormones once in a while)

"Okay, then you'll have to wait for a few seconds... I mean minutes!"

"Or an hour!" Said Zak when he walked byas he walked by us.

"uh-oh...Maggie, um, I didn't mean - !" Zak started to run because Maggie just tried to kick him. I shook my head then got back to my room to get dressed.

Later then, I came back to see Zak holding his ear.

Mags was glaring at him. "Tease me again, and you'll get to experience what'll happen!"

"What? But I like, teased Johnny, not you!"

"Shizz, Zak, don't ruin my date!" Maggie snarled. I grinned. Man, she was hot when she was mad.

We went to the concert by my jet. After a few minutes of speedy (not to mention risky) flying, we finally arrived. I was about to land when a bloody security guard came out.

"No jet-parking allowed here" He said. "What? You've got to be kidding." I yelled. "The parking lot is over there, young man." He thrust a fat finger in some general direction.

Maggie jumped out of the jet. "You go park, I'll wait here. There are about thirty minutes left before they do the opening number." I sighed, nodded, then I flew to the lot. I parked my jet and walked back there, it took 20 minutes. The place should seriously have a shuttle service or something. I guess they expected Rolls-Royce jets to drop off every audience member!

"Oh, here you are." Said Maggie when she saw me. "Come on, they're starting the first song."

I walked in behind her. I'd only just listened to a few of the band's songs right after Trey gave me the heads up, and the tickets. Zak had gotten the files to me in three seconds. I swear, the guy was a music demon. Even if I was only slightly familiar with the band, I loved their music. They played some modernized old fashioned songs.

It was awesome dance music, that's for sure, because Maggie started sexying the whole place. She made me dance with her and I was seriously having fun. I could see guys checking her out, but I wasn't concerned. _They _could hook up with the chicks eyeing me.

Maggie and i were sitting in my jet, once we had flown back to the ARC.

She told me that she'd really enjoyed the evening.

"Uh, well..." I started to blush

"Thank you so much, Johnny." She said.

Then, she leaned over and gave me a really good kiss. On the cheek.

I would've sat there and watched the night deepen and go, trying to remember my name, had not Trey and Zak interfered.

I found them laughing their heads off at my face. I was about to punch them for ruining my moments, but then Zak was looking at me with his bunny-eyes.

"Easy, farm boy, take it easy!" Trey said nervously. Zak was already inching away from us. I folded my arms.

But I let them off scot-free. The feeling of Maggie's mouth against my face was making me wonder how it might feel if it was _my_ mouth she'd been kissing.

And hell, that's enough of a distraction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Written Evidence**

From the Diary of Maggie Strong:

September 30th, 2067

Today was absolutely humiliating. And I'm gonna tell you why. I thought that after yesterday, Zak would finally have lain off. I was mistaken. It started last night, after the 9:00 shutdown. It was dark in my room, and I couldn't sleep. So after writing in you, I was so bored. And somehow, I found a piece of paper. And a pen. And I wrote.

I wrote what? A love letter. Actually, more like a confession, which was really embarrassing.

So after we had a race this morning, I actually put it on Johnny's DESK. And, did I forget to mention he flew first, and so probably Trey went to Johnny's room to ambush and assassinate him and the little pip squeak by the name of Zackary Kim tagged along.

And they probably found it before Johnny did. And they probably read it, too.

And the thing they did NOT _probably_ do, cause they DID do it, was broadcast the whole thing from Dad's broadcast room. DAD'S! The shameless jerks! And I walked into Johnny's room to explain that it was a mistake, that probably someone had faked the note (which they DIDN'T) and I took one look at his pale face, huge round eyes, and drained lips, and I knew. But I still asked. "What're they up to?" and he said, "You'll know in a sec," and looked ready to melt through the floor.

And then the broadcast came on. And I wanted to die, right there.

"Good Morning, ladies and Gentlemen!" that was Trey . "Today we are here to bring you the weather report. The climate for Johnny Miller's love life is bright and sunny, not to mention HOT. So we're reading out loud a little poem, a letter-format one that we just picked outside in Maggie's trash that similarly describes your favourite rookie's level of luhhhve!"

I turned to Johnny. "WHAT!" I screamed "Do SOMETHING! He's gonna broadcast –"

I was interrupted by Zak taking over in a rapper dialogue. "Yo, Yo, Ayy-Arh-Zsee, I got some newzz for you. Hey, dudez it's tastee! Ladies, call it hot n' spizee! J Millah's dude's got a funk that make him move like a pro on the dance floor! He got a lady! MAN! WE'RE ALL SIZZLING…YEAH! Check check check it out! Check ME out! I see ya ring me up, first-class chicks! Yagh, DJ Zak's in the house! Don't be shy, don't be scared! We c'n do 'is all night, put Yer hands on my MIKE! We gonna crack the floor, sweat fly, come on ladies! Once yer DJ's in, its pure shugah heaven!" and then this rap music started blaring form speakers and Zak started singing/rapping along. I recognized it as a song from like, the early twenty-tens – Don't Be Shy. And it was pretty much lame, except for a hip-hop-heeb chimp who co-starred in the music video. Like, a real monkey. Really. Zak was right in the middle of his horrible screechy rap when he was cut off by Trey .

"Thanks for the number, Zak, but now…the more IMPORTANT business!"

And that was when Zak did. It. He. Read. The. Letter. Out. Loud.

He'd been in the middle of the song when Trey interrupted him, and so he was coughing and clearing his throat to get notes off. Then he began to read.

"Dear Johnny. I was thinking about yesterday, about after that concert, and maybe, I don't know if you'll be angry or not, I liked you since the first time I saw you…" My throat was tightening up, but not in the I-wanna-cry way. I was mad. I was ANGRY.

I said in an icy-calm voice, "Those liars are gonna PAY. HARD CASH."

Then I sprinted for the broadcast room, Johnny just behind me. My sneakers burned the floor, I skidded around corners. I threaded in and out of people, the wind in my hair was a tornado. I got to the door. It was locked. I didn't care.

"You guys should know to NEVER mess with a member of the STRONG family!" I screamed (in my subconscious I was wondering if I'd EVER become a Miller), and bellowed a resounding _"Hai-Yahh!" _as I kicked down the door. (By now I decided that since I was a feminist, I'd either hyphenate or simply keep the surname I had now.)

Zak whirled around, Trey hiding behind him. The mike was on and the whole world heard me yell, "IF ONE OF YOU IS FIXIN TO BE BURNT ROAST BY EIGHT O CLOCK AT THANKSGIVING I'LL DO THE HONORS NOW AND BAKE YOU AT ONCE!"

"M – Ma – Mag – Maggie -?" Trey stammered. "Save it, Jordan!" I snarled.

"Sup, Mag!" Zak said, his face pale and sweaty. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing yet," I cracked my knuckles, "But real soon, I'm gonna be strangling one or two hard-on jackasses." "Oh, yeah, Trey's a real hardcore – " Zak shut up at a glare.

"Well, we were just narrating a little love story, see for reference Taylor Swi – " Trey stuttered.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, YOU EMU-FACED CHINCHILA!" I yelled. I did not know what I was hollering out, but it seemed to be effective.

"Ah, calm down, Maggie!" Zak smiled nervously.

"You'll have nothing to grin about when I knock off all your teeth. Molars first…and help me decide if I should do the top or bottom row first?" I leered.

Then I set after him. Zak's girlish squeals filled the silence below, for the whole ARC was listening. This time I grabbed his ear, knotted my fingers in his hair, pulled hard around those gel-smeared strands, and twisted his ear into a rollercoaster. "Let GO of my EAR!" screamed Zak.

Then we heard a roar. It wasn't a jet, it wasn't a tsunami - it was laughter. The spectators bellow were laughing – chuckling and cackling and giggling and rolling around clutching their stomachs.

Johnny's phone rang, and he answered it. "The beauty hooked up with the beast, but she's turned out to be an animal herself!" cackled the hysterical voice of Doug Fontaine. We could just see him waving up at us from the grounds below.

I had no time to threaten him, so Johnny yelled, "Shut UP!" for me while I roared, "Get the HELL OUT OF HERE, Both of you!" at Trey and Zak, and they dashed out. "Trey, you are so not gonna bribe me to do ANYTHING like that again. I'm charging you for my ear surgery bills," said Zak.

And then I just looked away and was deaf to the rest of what they were saying.

I turned to Johnny.

"Come on," I sighed.

"To where?" he asked.

"Just come," I said, and started walking down a deserted hallway.

I waited for him to speak, but he didn't, so I broke the silence by saying, "About the note."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe one percent of what Trey and Zak were saying - is true," I said hoarsely. I thought it better to die a good sudden death out of embarrassment then, as opposed to a ridiculed slow one.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I mean, I kinda like you, I guess."

"You guess?" was that disappointment?

"I mean, it's like, I like you as a - as a friend. I mean, who wouldn't? You're nice and swee –" I caught myself here. "But it's not like, Love -Like-like. So, please don't misunderstand."

He whispered something I couldn't make out. "What was that?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing," whispered Johnny, his blue eyes pleading and miserable.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He gulped and nodded, and formed a fake smile. But the look in his eyes was still there. "I'm fine!" he stammered.

So there. He just left, we went separate ways. I was hoping he'd pry and say, "What about all those other things? Are they true, too?" I know having a crush is silly, diary, but – it's just sad to know me and Johnny Miller will never really – I don't know what to call it. So probably, now, he's sleeping, and snoring, and I'm lying here and thinking about him, in Dad's old Varsity sweater, and wondering about growing up and falling in love. And then, I say, hey, I'm only fifteen and a half, don't think too deep, Maggie. And I start to think about maybe pranking Zak and Trey – because that was totally embarrassing, and I want everyone's minds off today's incidents. I'll think about it in the morning.

From the Diary of Johnny Miller:

September 30th, 2067

September 30th, 2067

My dear diary,

Today I've felt my emotions go haywire. The worst experience in my entire life. I'm gonna tell you why right away. So you know, how yesterday, Maggie gave me a… kiss (It's kinda hard to say without going crazy). Of course, that helped me win the first place today…with her coming on in second. Right after that, Trey and Zak headed for the wing of the ARC-1 that housed...me. I knew I was in trouble when I got to my room.

"Farm boy, nice to see you!" Trey said, treacherously.

"You already saw me this morning." I answered coldly.

"Hey man, don't try to… how do you phrase it?" asked Zak.

"Draw a red herring across the path?" Trey snorted. "maybe a red herring the color of your carrot-head, Johnny!"

"What're you trying to say? Just spit it out!" I started to get angry.

Instead of answering me, Trey turned to Zak and asked, "So what happened with the beauty and the beast?"

"She kissed the beast, enchanted him, turned him human, then left him!" Zak answered, sneering at me.

"What's your point? And by the way, why would Mags kiss me if she didn't think I was handsome?" even in my fury, my ego still got to work.

"She pitied you," Trey sneered. He laughed.

"Poor farm boy, got played by a city-girl –"

"Found it!" yelled Zak, holding a white square of paper aloft.

"Found _what_?" I asked, feeling that this was going in the wrong direction.

"Oh, nothing. Oh, wait! It's a _love_ letter!" Zak said gleefully.

"What?" I said, seriously surprised. "Ooh, let me read it!" Trey grabbed the letter from Zak and recited,

"Dear Johnny,

Yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about you…"

He stopped, smirking at me.

"Never thought you'd get our little pussycat to melt!"

"If you insult my dignity and privacy one more time, I'll shave your head!" I yelled.

"Wouldn't make much of a difference," Stated Trey, and I realized he was right. His head was nothing but serious stuble.

"… I always wanted you to know that…"

"Stop, Trey!" I desperately pleaded.

"Okay! As long as..."

I leaned forward, eager to catch his deal. "You renounce your first-place rank and hand it over to _me._"

"What? That's impossible!" I groaned.

"Then I guess the ARC will be hearing a little broadcast number today..."

"Oh, and I've got it! The title: The intimate love drama of John and Mag!" added Zak. "John and Mag are totally invented people, with no relation whatsoever with you!"

And then they ran out of my room before I could do anything. Maggie chose the perfect moment to come in.

"What're they up to?" she asked frantically.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I whispered.

"Why? What is it?"

"You might find out soon."

Just then, Trey's voice resounded throughout the ARC's speakers.

"Ladies and gents, I'm sure you all know our adorable rookie Johnny Miller!"

"So today, we bring you a love story, similar to the one our rookie is having!" Zak took over the floor.

" The intimate love drama of John and Mag, who are people we made up. They have nothing to do with JOHNny Miller and MAGgie Strong!"

"WHAT?" Yelled Maggie "How dare they…"

"I told you!" I said, devastated.

Trey continued.

"Dear Johnny,

Yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want you to know that I have liked you since the first time we met…"

"I'll kill both of the bastards!" Maggie yelled, infuriated. She dashed out of my room with me at her heels.

We got to the broadcasting tower. She ran for a leverage, then spun and kicked the _metal steel door_ off its doorway frame.

"Ma… Maggie?" Trey asked in disbelief.

"Yo, so what're you doing here?" Zak tried to inquire calmly.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, red in the face. Her eyes were a startling color, a beautiful turquoise blue-green. They were flashing so angrily, but I really liked her eyes. In fact, I liked everything about her, especially the boobs she always kept concealed beneath her sweat suit. Trey's nervous, "Um, it was just a joke – " jarred me back to reality.

"urgh, you detestable, despicable - "

"Calm down Mag!" Zak tried to run but he couldn't make it and "_ARGHHHHHH_! Let _go_ of my _ear_!" He screamed.

All of the people tuning in to the unexpected broadcast started laughing so intensely, I felt even angrier at the two.

Maggie was shaking her fists at the two mischief-makers.

"Get out, the two of you, if you want to live to join the race tomorrow!"

Trey and Zak sped out.

Maggie turned to me, sighing. Her face was sad instead of angry, like I'd expected.

"Come with me, Johnny."

"To where?"

"Just come."

I did what she said. I walked after her, said nothing. It was all just - silence.

After a while, she broke the tension.

"You know, what Trey and Zak said… it might be a bit true."

"True?" My eyes widened. "Which part, exactly, is true?"

"Don't ask me that, Johnny."

"Come on, you've got to tell me! Don't leave me just hanging there!"

"The 'I like you' part, I guess!"

"You guess?" I asked her, a little disappointed.

"You know, what I mean is… I…" Maggie started to stammer.

"What you mean is…?" I prompted, looking at her.

"I… like you, I mean you're an awesome friend. But it's – not like it's a _like_-like situation. Please don't misunderstand..."

"But I want to." I whispered sadly, but she didn't seem to hear it.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said, feeling very dejected.

I'm really bummed now, writing this all down. Maggie will never know how I feel about her and her eyes, because it's too late to tell her now.

And that's what's made my emotions so very mixed. Like I want to tell her, but never mind. Maggie, after last night, I thought we'd blossom into...something. But I can see it's a blind hope, now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Written Evidence**

From the Diary of Maggie Strong:

October 1st, 2067

Today, I had no intentions of pranking anyone. That was because what happened was this: me and Johnny went on a date. Again. Not that I'm complaining.

So, yesterday, Johnny didn't say anything, and that killed me, in a way. I so sucked in my gut and strolled into Johnny's room 8:25 - 16.9 seconds a.m.

"You free this 'ternoon?" I said breezily. Wow, for some reason, the knots in my stomach where straightened out and the butterflies flitting in there'd flown off.

"Um, yeah, what for?" he said, dropping his razor, because I'd just walked in on him in black sweatpants and a t-shirt with a turtleneck underneath, shaving.

I almost laughed; it landed on his foot, and he yelped a little.

"Well, if you're not too busy, I'd ask you out," I said, gesturing to him. For some reason, Maggie Strong was on a roll, and she was acting like a girl with MOVES.

"You – me – ask me OUT!" Johnny said, incredulous.

"Something wrong?" I asked, examining my nails. Maybe it'd seemed smooth, but actually it was just a nervous move.

"No, nothing. But where?"

"Oh, just fly to Hawaii, cause my cousin's friend's aunt's daughter's blowing a party. She got married two days ago."

Johnny's muscles sort of twisted under his shirt, and he gulped. But finally a look came over his face that made me feel like I was still wearing that black dress, and he mumbled an _I'm in_ before I walked out of his room, stomach sucked in, shoulders back, and he choked. I looked right at him, snorted, because I was trying to stop a laugh, and went to my room to go change into my suit, but not before running into Zak. I gave him a killer look that said _wait'll I get finished with you_, and went on. Seconds later, I heard him and Trey laughing at Johnny. I shook my head, stepped through my door, and focused on the upcoming afternoon with Johnny.

My white suit shirt was just halfway in, as in my arms were still up and it was over my head, but stuck at the elbows, when dad summoned us. I was so startled; I fell over and landed face-flat on my beanbag chair. I finally was able to get up, and got my pants and jacket on. Then I started for the command room. I paused, just outside the door. There were voices inside.

"With all due respect, Captain, but your daughter is NOT hot sensation rookie Johnny Miller's type!"

Anger flared within me, but I knew I couldn't beat Trey up in front of my dad, just as he was gonna give us a totally important mission, and besides it was unprofessional.

"Cut that out," I said icily as I stepped into the room.

They turned to me. "Quit it. Not cool." After those words of solemn advice, I just ignored them and faced Dad.

"What's up? Black Cloud?" I asked.

"Yes. Apparently, they are planning to steal a device simply dubbed 'The Shrinker', and I'm sure you know what it does. It's a very important piece of tech, and Black Cloud could use it very – well. As in they could really make good use of it."

"So they could shrink and ruin racers' jet's wiring, and sneak into the ARC to steal secrets?" Johnny asked.

Dad nodded. "Precisely."

"Yeah, imagine if one of them took a good read at Maggie's or Johnny's diaries?" Trey chuckled.

I ignored the comment and said, "Could you just quit laughing your head off and activate you-know-what already?"

So he did, Activate Metagear, Ace, Foxtrot, Burner, Vector, blahblahblah. We climbed into out jets, and just as Johnny was about to close his glass roof, Trey yelled out, "Hey! Zak, let's get this thing finished quickly so that Johnny can go and dance Hawaiian with his beauty!"

"Right, Bee-yoo-tiful, magical, Foxtrot!" sang Zak.

"If you don't shut up, you dirty dog, I'll cut your hair!" I yelled, seeing no other threat available.

"Easy, gal, nobody's gonna want miss beauty beauty here to turn into a beast!" Trey responded.

"BURNERRR!" I screeched.

"Fine." He pouted.

And then - guess what? Burner made me and Ace pair up on the mission and Vector added that we should, to be the couple of the year.

Johnny ignored them; he planned a left-right ambush and I rogered that.

We all flew around in circles for a while. Johnny kept Fly-girl distracted, and I engrossed Crusher by pulling all sorts of ugly faces at him, at least ones that the helmet could accommodate. I stretched my mouth and crossed my eyes, then hopped up and down on my seat, making chicken sounds and flapping my tucked-in arms. "Yes! One Metajet is insane, now only three more to kill!" sneered Crusher as Trey snuck away with the machine Zak had just cut the ropes off.

Crusher swore then, but I covered my ears, and we flew home with a victory on our hands.

Okay. So after that - me and Johnny – we went to the island by his jet, and when we landed, Johnny commented that he was in a good mood for a hula. Then he started to exaggerate one, closing his eyes and wiggling his hips like a girl, making waves with his hands, and I laughed and asked him if he'd dance with me.

"Um, What?" That was when he blushed – no, that's not quite the word for it. That was when he glowed – the color started from his chin all the way up to the roots of his hair, and then it faded.

I repeated like I was speaking to a foreigner form Mexico. "You –" I pointed to him, "Me –" I pointed to myself, "Dance - ?" And I started to repeat the exact hula he'd clowned. "Unless, you'd rather go and check out other ladies?" I posed in front of him, fluffed up my hair, batted my eyelashes, and pretended to saunter over to a table of boys. "If so, I'll just go check these handsome young men out," and I turned my back on him, choking down laughter.

"Naw, I'll just dance with an ARCean beast," he said, grinning, folded his arm, and I put my hand through the crook of it, waltz-style. Then we started to dance as the waves sang and the early stars twinkled and blinked at us. I looked up to the sky, which had these beautiful shades of pink, red, purple, blue, yellow, orange, and gold, that covered the island in a beautiful glow that matched Johnny's face. This isn't Hawaii, I thought, it's heaven. Then, it all just spun around in my head and I was in a dizzy bliss.

From the Diary of Johnny Miller:

October 1st, 2067

What a day! The Metajets had job today, and it concerned Black Cloud.

It was generally a nice morning. Yesterday, Maggie told me she liked me – but only as a friend. However, this morning, she came into my room.

"Johnny, are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah - why d'you ask?"

"Well, if you're free, maybe we could go catch a part down in te Hawaiian tropics..."

"are you... asking me out?" I asked, surprised. I thought we didn't have a chance!

"What's wrong with spending a little time together?"

"No, uh, nothing."

She smiled at me and left. I could swear her gazoobies were waving goodbye!

After she left... I heard Zak. He was laughing. Real loudly.

I yelled, "What's so funny?"

"Dude, the beauty asked the beast out! _AGAIN!_" "I am NOT the beast!" I smirked. "Would Maggie's hooters be waving at me if I were a beast?"

"Whacsh! Are you freakin' in_sane! _Boobs don't wave goodbye!"

"Maggie's did! And stop eavesdropping, you douche!"  
"Why? Something private you don't want us to hear?" Asked Zak.

"Private or not, it's not your job to spy. That's like, so not cool." I said.

"Only with you, farm boy, not us." Trey laughed.

"Beware of what you say, or I'll do something to you that you'll regret for the rest of your _life_!" I growled.

"Yeah, like what? Shave my head?" Trey leered.

"I'll kill you, not only shave your stupid shaven head!"

I turned and stalked away. Zak whispered, "Man, the carrot is getting angry."

"You mean the beast right?" Murmured Trey.

Just then, Captain Strong paged us.

"Team, we have work to do!" He said. "Proceed to the control room!"

I arrived as soon as I could. There was no one else.

"Good morning, Captain Strong."

"Good morning Johnny. How are you?"

"I'm fine, sir. How about you?"

"A little worry about my Mag-pie... I mean Maggie."

"What's wrong?"

"She isn't... normal these days. What I mean to say is, maybe she's got a little crush on someone. And I'm pretty sure we both know that someone well!" he grinned at me.

"Sir...?"  
"I have a feeling that this someone is..."

"No way captain!" Zak interrupted as he walked in.

"Our rookie is _not_ your daughter's type!" Said Trey.

"Would you stop that?" Maggie walked in. "Quit it already."

Then she turned to Captain Strong

"What's the mission today, Sir?"

"It seems like Black Cloud is trying to steal a device called "The Shrinker."

"We got it," I said. "Activate Metagear! "Ace!"

"Foxtrot!"

"Burner!"

"Vector!"

We ran to our jets. When I climbed in, Burner laughed and sneered, "we should do this thing quickly so that Ace can go to that Tiki party with his beauty!"

"Yeah, beautiful Foxtrot!" Said Vector.

"I'll cut your hair if you don't shut up!" She yelled.

"Easy girl, no one would want the beauty to become the beast!"

"BURNER!"

"Okay, fine, I'll shut up for now."

We took off. I flew alongside with Burner.

"Have you tracked them down?" I asked.

"Don't need to, they're right in front of us." He answered.

I looked forward to see two black jets flying in front.

"Crusher and Fly-girl," pronounced Vector.

"Ace, Foxtrot, take care of them." Said Burner.

"Then you two can be the couple of the year." Vector laughed. I ignored him.

"Foxtrot! You go left; I go right, attack the sides!"

"Roger that!" She said, flying away.

I flew forward, and blocked Fly-girl's jet. I could see her yell angrily.

She tried to fly up but so did I; tried to lower her altitude, but then so did I. In confusion, her jet started to hang. It got stuck and didn't respond; just hovered in the same place.

Vector and Burner quietly came from behind. Vector cut the cable, Burner caught the device then they quietly flew away, like large Ninja pigeons. When Crusher realized what had happened, it was too late. He tried to shoot at me but he missed.

"Good moves, Ace. Keep that dirty Fly-girl stuck there!" Foxtrot winked her eyes as she approached me. I grinned. It really was nothing!

In the afternoon, We flew to the island. We landed after an hour of flying.

"I am in a real good mood for a limbo dance now!" I chuckled.

"Dance with me, then?" Maggie asked, smiling.

"um, huh?" I blushed.

"You - me - dance!" She repeated.

"Well, sure!" I nodded vigorously.

We started to dance in the beautiful sunset.

The sky's colours covered the island with its beautiful light. It caught Maggie's hair, making it seem golden. I leaned down and whispered, "Great day for a Tiki party, eh?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yes, very."

**Excerpted from Trey's Journal:**

[...] So I secretly flew after them, with the Zak's man's awesome cam recorder. I videoed everything that happened between those lovebirds – and am uploading them to Youtube right now!


End file.
